Old Friends
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading A sky view of an island and then on the island is a man with a bull that is carrying baskets. The man stops and looks: Huh? The man sees birds in the distance circling over a volcano. Three of them then fly extremely close to the man and they appear to be very large. Man: Woah! A view of Australia's Sydney Harbour bridge and the Opera House. At an airport, in the control room. Commander: Huh? Outside, a plane is landing and behind it is a large bird, a pterodactyl! The pterodactyl lets out a roar and destroys the planes. The planes explode and the people in the control tower look out the window in shock. _____________________________________________________________________________ At Japan, people are taking photos by a building. Man: That's it; I want a big s- They stop as they hear a large roar. A pterodactyl flies around and the building behind the people collapse. People are screaming and shouting. At night at an amusement park, an explosion occurs near the roller coaster. During the day, two aircrafts are flying and they see a pterodactyl. Aircraft 1: We have a positive visual sighting of the target. Going in. The aircrafts then fly to the side and lock on to the pterodactyl. Aircraft 1: Locked on. They fire two missiles, but the pterodactyl dodges and the missiles miss. Aircraft 2: That thing's reversing my side blinder. Take a piece of action here. Steer to the right. Aircraft 1: Roger. The aircraft moves to the right as the pterodactyl flies in and destroys the other aircraft. The pterodactyl flies after the other aircraft. Aircraft 2: Eagle Two to Base, Eagle One is down. An Alien is in pursuit of us and its closing in fast- The pterodactyl flies in close and opens it's mouth. ~OLD FRIENDS~ At a global conference, representors are sitting around a screen. Representor for Russia: Silence, please. We must have order. Silence! Mr. German! My country feels these attacks are premeditated. The Russian holds up a piece of paper with a picture of the pterodactyl. Representor for Russia: This is man-made weapon of awesome power and we demand to know just who made it! Representor for France: I assure the assembly, that the French people would never be responsible for such attacks. Representor for ? : We agree. We feel there are nefarious forces at work here, Mr. Chairman. This wasn't random; this is a small country serving notice the entire world. (Note: They do not show who this man represents). Representor for Germany: You are wrong! – These barbaric acts are fired into obviously conducted by a super power, expecting us to fall down in fear! Representor for China: What small country could be responsible for thousands of deaths? Someone else is to blame here. Representor for ? : Just what are you implying? (Note: They do not show the person, it's just a voice). Representor for China: I find it rather curious that while the United States suffered losses of property, it was on a small scale, but there is no loss of life. With literally thousands in the area, how can that be? Representor for Guinea: Yes, onto that? Representor for USA: There are reviews on park of flawless evacuation plans that luckily work. What are you saying? Our country suffered just as much as yours did. The representor for USA privately talks to the person next to him. Representor for USA: I need to know right away what activity our spy satellite saw over China. _____________________________________________________________________________ On the television program 'JVN' with a female reporter. Reporter: These unexplained attacks by giant winged life forms have caused global tensions to rise. The entire international community is nearing the flash point while playing the blame game. Already troop build-ups are being recorded on the China Soviet border. With no answer as to who was responsible for the world wide attacks, the threat of global war is an increasing possibility. The cyborgs are watching the news. 004 and 008 are sitting at a table, 005 is leaning against the stairs, 002 is leaning against the door, 007 is sitting on a sofa, 006, 003 and 009 are sitting on a couch and Dr. Gilmore is sitting on another sofa. 007: Why can't we all just get along? 006: This is scary. You really think there's a chance this thing could turn into a world war? There is a male reporter on the television. Reporter: Well, we are pleased to now have with us the famed palaeontologist, Dr. Isono. The doctor is sitting next to the reporter. (Note: This palaeontologist looks like the professor from episode 'Computopia'. But this one has dark hair covering his eyes.) Reporter: Doctor, do you feel these winged creatures are man-made or prehistoric freaks of nature? It's zoomed on the doctor and a bar comes across the screen. Bar: Commentary. Jonan University Mr. Tatsuhirsa Isono. Doctor Isono: Well, at first one would conclude they're living creatures, but that just can't be. I have verified reports that these robots have emitted a high-frequency wave. Reporter: So do you mean a sound wave? They show a lot of debris in a town. Doctor Isono: Right, this supersonic wave had such tremendous energy that it caused a disruption of matter. This sound these flying robots sent out caused massive devastation. It is not even remotely possible for an organic life form to create such a frequency, and its power is awesome. Someone designed these things to be deadly flying weapons. The television flashes off. Dr. Gilmore is holding the remote. Dr. Gilmore: Well, you know what that means. 004: Sure sounds like Black Ghost. Dr. Gilmore: If only I had real proof. But I am aware of someone using this technology. A slide with a factory comes up. Dr. Gilmore: I've heard of a company called 'Mitsutomo Engineering' which is experiencing tremendous economic growth because of its cutting edge research involving high-frequency wave generators. 009: Maybe that company's selling their technology to the highest bidder, flying weapons for sale. 002: That sounds right. Dr. Gilmore: Black Ghost has funded this kind of thing before. The slide changes to a building. Dr. Gilmore: This is a picture of where Mitsutomo is headquartered. The slide changes to a man. Dr. Gilmore: And this is the firm CEO and owner, Claus Van Bogoot. Our first order of business is to find out whatever we can about this Van Bogoot character. 006 and 007 are dressed in black, with black sunglasses and are in a black car. 007 is driving. Dr. Gilmore's voice: 009 and 003, you two snoop around the factory and see what you can uncover. 009 and 003 are dressed casually and are in 009's red car. 009 is driving. The dolphin blasts out of the water. Dr. Gilmore's voice: 004, 5 and 8, you take the dolphin and try to find out where those pterodactyls came from. But be careful! In the dolphin, 004 and 008 are steering. The dolphin flies into the sky. 002 is standing there with a surprised look on his face. He is still back at the house. 002: And I get left behind? Dr. Gilmore: I need you here to fly and do other vital work. It's possible 001's diaper will need changing. Dr. Gilmore smiles at 001. 001 is sleeping. Dr. Gilmore: And there is a sink full of dishes for you to tackle. _____________________________________________________________________________ At the headquarters, 006 and 007 walk in. 007 leans one elbow on the reception counter. 007 in a stern voice: Good day M'am. I need to see Mr. Van Bogoot. Lady: Oh, pardon me sir, but what's your name? Who are you? 007: That's classified info. Lady: Oh. 007: I only give out my name on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. Lady: Well…do you…have an appointment with him? 007: Well you see, discussing that with you might compromise national security. If you don't want to have to sleep with a night-light on, you better let me see him. Lady: Well sir, the truth is, Mr. Van Bogoot is at home today. I'll give you his address. 007: Good. 007 secretly smiles at 006 and 006 gives a thumbs-up. _____________________________________________________________________________ A truck with cargo enters the factory. From a distance, 009 and 003 are stopped outside. 003: Well from what I see in here, they're definitely making weapons. But how are we going to find proof that they're connected to Black Ghost? 009: Patience. A camera is at the factory. 003 looks a little annoyed. 003: Their security system's ordinary enough. Breaching it really shouldn't be a problem. 009: Good. 009 starts the car. 009: There's something in there. They don't want us to see, but tonight we'll find it. They drive away and the camera moves and records them. A man from inside the building is watching them. _________________________________________________________________________ In a forest, 005 just gets up from ducking under a fallen tree. 004: The locals said those pterodactyls came out of the lake in this volcano's crater. 008: It's a good thing it's dormant. Looks like we've got ourselves a nice climb. Guess we better go ahead and get to it. 005: This place is too noisy. 005 walks ahead. 004: Well so much for our break, I'm working upward. 008 and 004 then follow. _________________________________________________________________________ 009 and 003 are sitting outside at a table. 009: All this waiting's so boring. I just wish nightfall would come. 003: Weren't you calling for patience earlier? Let's enjoy this down time. 009: Huh? 003 takes a drink from her cup and 009 is watching here. 003 then looks at 009 and sighs. 009: Huh? 009 then turns his head away. 003: I can tell that you're bored with me. 009 looks at her quickly. 003: You don't have to pretend you think I'm attractive. 009 quickly: Wait, but, I didn't mean anything like that. You know how I feel about you, you're never boring. 003 smiles to herself. 003 giggly: Really? 009 fakes a laugh. Voice: Hey Joe! 009: Huh? A man walks out of a van and talks to someone inside. Man: I told you it's Joe. Hey! Another man comes out of the van. A lady also comes out. Man 2: I'll be done. Lady: Oh! After all these years! The two men and the lady runs towards 009. 009: Is it? Oh! 009 stands up and the people run towards him. One of the men grabs onto him. Man: It is him. Joe, say something buddy. 009 is speechless. Man 2: Hey! Lady: Joe! 009 says to the man grabbing him: Shinichi? It's you! 009 sees the lady who has red-brown hair with a white ribbon tied around. 009: And Mary! 009 sees the shorter man. 009: And Misaru! 009 smiles. 003 is sitting at the table by herself, watching 009. Shinichi: Long time no see. It's been what, over 15 years, huh? 009: You guys look great. Mary: You don't look so bad yourself, little Joe. 009 smiles: Little Joe. That takes me back, so long ago, and yet. ~Flashback~ At the Church, a little girl with red-brown hair with a white ribbon holding a teddy bear is crying. Priest: Why is dear sweet Mary crying? Young Shinichi angrily: Cause Little Joe told her a lie, father. Priest surprised: He did? Young Misaru stops crying: Yeah, he told us that our parents were coming back here to get us. Young Joe is standing by the door angrily and sad. Young Shinichi: He went and got Mary's hopes up. Young Mary crying: Mum…Mum… Young Shinichi and Young Misaru are crying. The Priest sighs. Outside, Young Joe, Young Mary, Young Shinichi and Young Misaru are standing watching the sunset. Young Mary with tears: Will I ever see my folks? Young Shinichi angrily: No, but we will always stay with you. Young Misaru: Huh?...Yeah, and we will be just like a real family. Young Joe: Yeah we will. Don't worry Mary. I promise we'll never feel like orphans again, we'll always have each other. Young Mary smiles and the others smile back. They then all laugh. ~Present~ They are all now sitting at the table with 003. 003: So, you live together as you grew up? 009: We helped each other at a tough time. Mary was our little sister. Mary: And you were always our mischievous brother. Misaru: Remember when he put hot sauce in Shinichi's soup? Mary: He went sick for a week! Mary and Misaru start laughing. 009: So what are you all doing for a living now anyway? Shinichi: We work at Mitsutomo Engineering manufacturing stuff. 009 and 003 look surprised. Misaru: Yeah, it's a great job with full benefits. Mary: So Joe, guess what? 009: Huh? Mary: We all own a house. It's small, but we'd love for you to see our home. Well? Shinichi: Yeah, it's home. C'mon! Misaru: Shinichi and Mary like her folks to see it. You see, they actually designed the whole thing. Shinichi: Yeah right, like you don't want to show Joe your whole model train collection. Misaru: All aboard! Misaru, Mary and Shinichi laugh a little. Mary: While we're at it, I'd like to show you my tie-dye art as well. 009: Great. Let's go. Is it okay? 003: Have fun, I'm staying here. 009: Huh? Well, if that's what you want. 003: Go ahead, really. 009 stands up: I'll be back in three hours. Mary: Thanks, we'll bring him back soon. They begin to walk away. Shinichi puts an arm around 009: So that's your girlfriend and you don't even- 003 smiles and then after a while, she frowns and takes out a phone. 002's voice: Hello, this is 002. Hello? 003: 002, you need to get here right away. 002's voice: Yes! I've been waiting to here that. I'm on my way. ___________________________________________________________________________ In the van, Shinichi is driving and Misaru is sitting next to him. In the back is Mary with an open window and 009. Mary: It's been so long. 009: It's great to see you again. So how far away is your house? Mary: It's about 10 miles from here. It's on the water like our Church was, remember? 009: Hmm. Mary: And after Church every Sunday, the father would take us out for a swim. Misaru and Shinichi are smiling. Mary upset: Oh Joe. I wish we had found each other sooner. The van stops at the side of the road. Shinichi and Misaru are angry and Mary and 009 are upset. 009: It's too bad…we're all cyborgs. Shinichi: I figured you knew. It's good you didn't bring your friend along. __________________________________________________________________________ In the forest, 005, 008 and 004 are walking through a lake. 005 stops. 008: What is it? 005: Careful, someone or something is watching us. __________________________________________________________________________ 009 is standing on the beach with Misaru, Mary and Shinichi standing around him. Shinichi: Joe, we are here Misaru: For a special reason Mary: To kill you. 009: hmm. Shinichi pulls of his shirt, revealing his body with holes in it. Misaru tenses up and his shirt rips as sharp spikes come through and Mary yells and blue energy surrounds her. Her clothes rip off, and reveals claws and a tail (she's sort of like a cat). 009: Shinichi! Misaru! Mary! Shinichi: So, your time here is over! ___________________________________________________________________________ Something is moving quickly under the water. A giant white monster appears in front of 004, 005 and 008. It let's out a huge roar. 004: He needs to see a dentist. 005: Scatter! 005 and 008 jump out of the way as the monster lunges down and hits 004. 004 is then sent flying backwards till he hits the water. 005 grabs a giant rock and throws it at the monster. The monster turns around and uses a frequency wave to break it up. 004: A high-frequency wave? Under water, the parts of rock are falling and 008 with his blaster out is dodging them. 008 then jumps out of the water, but the monster turns his head. 008: Oh no! The monster roars at 008 and 008 is ripped by the high-frequency wave. 004 with his machine gun hand: 005! 005 grabs the giant monster by the tail and lifts him up. 005: There, now shoot him! 004 jumps back and shoots a missile out of his knee that hits the monster right in the neck. The monster falls back into the water and 005 is lifted into the air. 004: Great, I really nailed him. 005 in the water: 008! 008 is lying in the water with his eyes wide open, gasping for breath. His clothes are torn and he is badly injured. _____________________________________________________________________________ Shinichi jumps back and bullets fly out of the holes on his torso and arms. 009 jumps up: Black Ghost, he's behind all this isn't he? Misaru is behind 009 and just before he grabs him, 009 uses his accelerator. Mary prepares a energy wave and shoots it and 009 tumbles in the air out of the way. 009 falls to the sand. 009 gets up: Black Ghost corrupted all of you, you've been twisted into weapons of destruction! Shinichi: All I know is just one thing! We designed for only one purpose, to wipe you out! Shinichi then begins firing again. 009 moves out of the way. 009: But why? Why would good people like you ever work for Black Ghost? Misaru jumps and just before he pins down 009 with his spikes, 009 jumps out of the way. Mary running on all fours. Mary: We didn't want to do this. She pounces and just misses 009. Mary: We are being forced to destroy you, or many others we know will suffer even worse. 009: Why can't we all just get along? I care for you too much to fight you! Mary jumps. 009: Please! Mary almost hits 009 with her energy charged hands. 009: Mary! Shinichi! Misaru! Misaru tries to attack 009, but 009 still evades them. 009: We promised to be family for each other. Mary: Oh Joe. Stop that, we don't hate you, inside we love you! Misaru: They will outright kill us if we don't stop you! 009 looks sad. Shinichi: Well I do hate you! What happened to us is your fault! You are the one who's to blame! Our lives were simple until…when you became a cyborg, they tracks us down and changed us! 009: They did? But why? Shinichi firing: Joe! 009 is standing there and the bullets are going past him till suddenly, 002 flies past and grabs him. 002: What are you doing 009? 009: How'd you find me? 002 and 009 land on the sand. Misaru and Mary turn around, but a beam is shot and stops them. 003 is holding her blaster. When 003 has stopped, Misaru runs past. Shinichi jumps up onto a bunch of cement cylinders and Mary runs towards to attack. Shinichi begins firing. 002 flies out of the way and 009 uses his accelerator. But Mary runs straight into the bullets and gets hit. 009: Ah! Misaru: Ah! Shinichi: Mary! Shinichi jumps down and Misaru checks on Mary. Misaru: No! Shinichi: Take her! Carry her back to the car! Misaru: Okay. Misaru picks Mary up and they all retreat. 009: Wait, Shinichi! The car skids by 003 and 009's car. 003: Stop! 009: I… 002: So I'm guessing those three must be those Mitsutomo thugs. Hey, do you want me to fire up my jets and track 'em. 003 walks towards 009. 003: I'm sorry they used your friends. 009: I have to go after them. Try to understand, it's something I need to do along. 002: You must have hit your head! Are you sure you don't want some back up? 009: I grew up with those three and I have the best chance of bringing them back alive. 002: Those are your friends? 009: More like family. 002 and 003 stand there. 003: Joe, good luck. 002: What? 009: Thanks a lot. 009 walks away. 002: Does he know how hard this is going to be for him? 003: Yes, it's going to take everything 009's got to pull this one off. 002: Huh? Ha, well…I'd like to crush Black Ghost myself. 002 crushes a can with his foot. _____________________________________________________________________________ In the van, Shinichi is driving and Misaru is with Mary (who is wrapped up in a blanket) at the back. Misaru: Mary, Mary. Hang in there sister. 009 is standing above on a cliff ledge in his battle outfit. Shinichi angrily: Joe. Misaru: Huh? What now Shinichi? Mary then begins to howl uncontrollably like a wolf. Misaru: Mary! 009 turns around as he hears things moving. 009: Huh? What's that? 009 then sees three wolves in front of him. The wolves are growling angrily. Mary is still howling. Shinichi: Okay Mary, that's enough of that. The car drives past 009. The wolves then begin to jump on 009 and 009 pulls out his blaster and runs towards them. Mary is shaking and howling and Misaru is holding her in his arms. Misaru: Mary, it's alright now. Joe's gone. Shinichi: Mary, stop that howling. Mary lets out one large howl and passes out. Misaru: Why? Oh Mary, why did this happen to us? Shinichi: We've got to do this. We've got to finish our mission. _____________________________________________________________________________ At the house, Mary is lying on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her. Misaru is sitting on the sofa upset and Shinichi is angrily against the wall. (Note: The house looks a lot like Dr. Gilmore's). Shinichi: It's him. Outside, 009 is standing there. Shinichi bursts through the door and Misaru and Mary are following. They are all prepared for battle, but Mary is crying. 009 really upset: Mary, what happened to our family? Shinichi. Misaru. Why can't I make you change your minds?! Mary begins to cry harder and tears roll down her face. Mary, Shinichi and Misaru then begin to run towards 009 and 009 runs towards them. Van Bogoot smiles and presses a button. Shinichi, Mary and Misaru stop. Mary looks at Misaru and Misaru looks at her back. 009 then stops running. 009: Listen guys, don't do this! Shinichi then runs up and knocks 009 to the ground. Shinichi: Joe, stay away! Shinichi then run towards Misaru and Mary who are huddled together. 009 slowly gets back up. Shinichi: We can't do it Joe. Misaru: We're sorry. Mary: Goodbye! Shinichi turns his head and smiles at 009. 009: No! A huge explosion occurs and 009 is sent flying back a few metres. 009 then pushes his body up. 009 with a tear down his face: It's over. My family's gone. 009 begins to cry as the house burns. The furniture is burning and then a model train is burning. Then a picture of Mary, Shinichi and Misaru is burning. ____________________________________________________________________________ A door opens quickly and wheels and feet go by. 004 and 005 are pushing a wheeled stretcher with a wrapped up 008 on it. Dr. Gilmore puts on a surgical mask. 008 is in pain. ____________________________________________________________________________ The house is burnt to the ground and 009 is standing there. 002's voice: 009, Come on. 009 follows 002 and 003 away. Then out of the bushes, a lady walks out and collapses to the ground. 002: Huh? Uh, Hey! Are you alright? The lady is on the ground unconscious. She has orange hair and is wearing a green dress with white sleeve rims. She also has a red bead on her headband. 002: Now just where did this one come from? 003 frowns: Don't worry guys, she's a human being. But the question is, what was she doing way out here? Transcript by Blue Texas: This transcript was long and difficult at times. I'm not sure if I got everything right, especially parts at the beginning. Trivia *The giant pteradactyl pays homage to the pteranodon Kaiju Rodan. Category:Cyborg Soldier Episodes Category:Cyborg 009 CS Season 2